The present invention relates to communications networks. More particularly, and not by way of limitation, the present invention is directed to a system and method of mapping customer premise equipment in a Video-On-Demand (VOD) television system of a cable service provider (CSP).
Cable service providers typically provide video services to their customers using a set top box (STB). The STB provides various functions and can facilitate providing various services. For example, the STB can be used to decrypt programming information or authorize access to premium channels to a user, record programs (e.g., incorporate digital video recording technology), and allow more sophisticated services to be offered.
One such service is VOD. VOD is a service where users can select to view a program, typically a movie, which is stored in a VOD Server in the cable service provider's network (or it otherwise accessible). A VOD service provides a convenient capability which allows subscribers to watch a program based on their convenience, as opposed to having to adjust their schedule for viewing broadcast programming. Typically, the VOD service is invoked by the viewer using a remote control, which causes an application to be executed in the STB. One of the capabilities provided by the STB application is prompting the user with a menu of movie selections, which the viewer can navigate and select.
Typically, the user-interface of the VOD application in the STB is rather limited. These are attributable to several reasons. First, the STB units, which are typically owned by the cable service provider, may not incorporate the fastest, latest, or most flexible processing technology. For business reasons, the deployed STB is utilized as long as possible by the cable service provider. Second, while it is possible to distribute new software applications to the STB, the ability to provide a flexible user-interface is still limited. The processing capabilities of the STB are simply not robust enough to provide a rich set of features or a flexible user-interface to viewers.
Cable service providers would like to offer a richer user interface for VOD as well as other services, but using an STB presents some inherent limitations. Thus, there is needed a more flexible approach for allowing users to interact with cable services, including VOD services.